bsgofandomcom-20200223-history
Advanced Jormung
The Advanced Jormung is the upgraded version of the Jormung. It is the largest abandoned line ship that the Cylon Fleet has so far managed to recover and return to service. It's massive construction and capability to advance under the most withering fire has already earned it the title as a 'baby battlestar'. Upon upgrading, the Advanced Jormung gains: 2 weapons slots; 1,500 hull points; 16.4 per second to hull recovery; 37,000 to durability; and 250 to its power. This makes it one of the toughest ships in the Cylon fleet. It still though is the slowest line ship available to Cylon pilots, so it is not suitable for fights where speed is required. As a heavy assault vessel, the Advanced Jormung can be equipped with more hull systems than other line ships, further increasing its toughness and defensive capabilities.This ship can reach 14,091 maximum hull points making it a real beast to take down. In-game Description "A recovered Jormung that has undergone more extensive reconfiguration and reconstruction to incorporate the latest updates to Cylon ship manufacture and engineering techniques, resulting in an even more powerful assault platform. The Advanced Jormung's hull is stronger and more durable than the standard version, and it can mount additional weapon and hull systems." Available Paints * Corruption * Dark Camo * Default * Gold * Longest Night Gallery Jormung No 5.png Jormung No 1.png Jormung No 2.png Jormung No 4.png Jormung No 7.png Jormung No 6.png Jormung No 3.png 250px-Jormung.png Tips, Hints and Suggestions *The Advanced Jormung is the toughest line ship available in the game, earned its title "Meat Shield" when equipped with five level 15 hull plates, will have an amazing 14,000+ Hull points, adding in its high armor rating, the Advanced Jormung is a one tough opponent to approach, even for an Advanced Nidhogg. *The Best Setup for the hull system of an Advanced Jormung to be installed is 4 Armor plating, and 1 Damage Control System, in this way, the high armor rating provides you with thick armor that decreases enemy damage against your ship, yields more Hull point redundancy than having hull plates, and a Damage Control System that eventually will repair damage dealt to you from time to time, given it practice when to use Damage Control, the Advanced Jormung can even fight off 2 Heavy class line ships on its own and still leave barely alive but is victorious in the fight. *It is recommended to equip Long Range Heavy Cannon Battery on your weapon slots, this is to preserve and ensure usability of your Damage Control and other computer system by having conserved your powerpoints, since long range cannons use less power overtime because of its long cooldown, also the range of the cannons help in accurately hit its target more than mid range or short range weaponry, from which deals more dps at the expense of power, and range, remember that the more hit you accurately land, the more chance you deal more damage than short range weaponry that only lands a few hit at long range. *Do not bother what to equip your Advanced Jormung on its engine slots, you would rather want to have more turn speed and increase turn rate effectiveness than having more speed that will just not be effective enough to chase something other than another Jormung since it is the slowest ship on the entire fleet, considering Carriers have an FBS engine system that temporarily increases their boost speed at the expense of more tylium used while boosting, Gyro Stabilization for an Advanced Jormung is a good choice, RCS ducting will be of no help on many situations, a small factor of avoidance won't work unless its level of gear is high enough to be effective for a Jormung. *Equip the Special Module on your computer slot that increases your Jormung's Base powerpoint and effectiveness of Auxiliary Power Cell system, in this way you can preserve power consumption and keep on using your damage control system from time to time if you are running out of power. Category:Cylon Category:Cylon Line Ships Category:Cylon Ships